ShadAmy - Hot summer
by Janttun3n
Summary: Amy is going with her boyfriend Sonic to say "Hello" to Sonic's old friends Shadow and Tails. At bar there everything is normal until she gets on the dancefloor... Something literally is going to change in the air... Interested? Read more Rated M for reason. ShadowxAmy, TailsxCream and SonAmy juuuuust a little.


**AN: **Thanks for those reviews of my previous story " ShadAmy – Excting little sister" and to clarify small things, it wasn't a rape. Amy just didn't want them to get caught by anyone. She wanted it too but there was some guests downstairs...

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one too~

This has just a little bit of SonAmy at beginning. But if you're not interested of ShadAmy, then don't read.

**WARNING! This story has mature content! Read by your own risk! You've been warned!**

* * *

On august last heated weeks were going on. Hot summer was on it's best at the moment. I let out sigh as I got out from that hot to suffocation car, where me and my boyfriend, Sonic, were two hours. I smiled as I felt the cool air move around my body and felt happy for my cloth choosing -white sleeveless top and mini skirt. At least I won't get heatsrtoke with these clothes on.

We gathered out luggages and bags and left towards the the building in front of us where Sonic's childhood friend, Shadow, lived. We had planned this trip whole past summer and finally everything was right to the spot. My summer job had just ended, Sonic and Shadow had a weekend free time AND Sonic's other good childhood friend Tails was here visiting. I knew that these boys hadn't met for a long time -they lived in different cities- so there was going to be very much beer drinking and memory times.

For myself, I was thinking not coming to let boys to be by themselves, but I also knew that I wasn't going to be a burden. I had a fair and cool girlfriend reputation and I always had a good relations with Sonic's friends. Besides, I needed new views and relaxation after tight summer job.

The elevator took me and Sonic to the third floor and then we headed towards Shadow's apartment door. After few doorbell ringing, Shadow came to open the door and clearly had enjoyed a little bit alcohol already.

"Finally you came", he said and let us in his apartment.

Sonic and Shadow started right aways their conversation of news and soon inside from balcony came Tails. I went to the bathroom to clean up a little and then joined to the boys opening my drink.

As evening came, we went to the bar close to that apartment. Boys disappeared soon somewhere to play some Black Jack and I went to get more drinks. When I got mine, I stayed near the counter to look towards the dancefloor. There was dancing few people. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got ready to refuse some slimy creep intimacies, but to my own relief it was just Shadow.

"Where you left the others?" I asked from Shadow smiling at his a little drunken movements.

"They're still playing, I didn't want to play all my money away."

And suddenly music changed to another and I whoop out happily; one of my favourite songs is playing.

"Come! Let's go to dance!" I yelled to Shadow and dragged him to the dancefloor.

Shadow followed me kindly and by the strength of alcohol, started to dance. We whirled around and laughed to each others dance moves. Then I moved my hips against Shadow and laughed at the situation. Shadow lowered his hands on my lower back and pulled me tighter against himself. Surprised by the tightness of the grip I glanced at Shadow going to throw some joke or something, but Shadow's gaze met mine seriously.

We continued to dance, but something in Shadow's eyes made butteflies fly in my stomach. I knew that it was all just fun and we had before done something like this jokingly, but now something had changed. Or maybe it was all because of the alcohol?

Suddenly fast beats were gone and DJ started playing slow song. We stayed standing confused with Shadow at the edge of dancefloor and didn't know should we dance or move to somewhere else. If that "moment" wasn't real, we perhaps would have continued our silly dancing, but the situation didn't feel anymore that way as it was before. "The moment" - if there was that kind of anywhere else than in my drunken head – broke when we saw Sonic and Tails near. We headed towards the boys at bar counter and I wrapped my arms around Sonic's waist.

"H-Hhhoonnnney, I whon to ushhh some cashhh..." Sonic said as he leaned heavily on my side.

"Umm, hey Amy. I think Sonic needs to go to sleep. He got almost thrown out to yard. He can't even stand correctly anymore." Tails said as he looked at me.

I glanced at Sonic and understood very well what he meant. Sonic usually didn't drink , but sometimes that ran out of hands completely.

"Are you two able to take him back?" Tails asked looking at me and Shadow.

"Weren't you supposed to come at Shadow's apartment for night?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah... but a lot has happened... this evening." Tails smirked and motioned at the rabbit in small distance, who waved to us smiling happily. "I happened to meet Cream. She old acquaintance in past."

I understood what he was saying and laughed a little. As Shadow started teasing Tails about his successful night, I glanced next to me almost sleeping Sonic and sighed. My thoughts got back on this fact that we would have to drag almost sleeping Sonic in Shadow's apartment. I hoped that he'd be fine soon, but I knew that he won't be good before morning.

After leaving goodbye's to Tails, we decided with Shadow that it would be better to get Sonic to sleep right away. We called a cab and went back to the Shadow's apartment.

As we got back, Sonic was still somewhat awake, but after falling on Shadow's bed, he fells asleep right away snoring loudly.

"Would you like to have something?" Shadow asked from me while standing at the door of his bedroom, which he have given it to me and Sonic until we leave. The heat of summer night and alcohol must have messing with my head because there was a lot of answers which didn't sound okay.

"Coffee or food or...?" Shadow added.

I shook my head and said that I'm going to sleep. Shadow said goodnight and closed the door behind him as he went to sleep too.

I took off my clothes leaving on only my underwears. I put on a top which I had cut by myself short enough to cover my breasts.

I went to lie down on bed next to the Sonic and annoyed threw the cover off. Weird heat seemed to taken over my body and it wasn't only right now only because of the warmness of night. The heat of summer and alcohol had gotten me restless, and now I was aware of the wetness between my thighs. I closed my eyes and tried to push my dirty thoughts away from my mind, but dream didn't come. Butterflies in my stomach has come to stay.

I rolled restless around the bed feeling the heat beating in my panties and thought that could I get Sonic enough awake so I could feel a man inside me. I poked the hedgehog next to me few times, but I didn't get any other reaction than snoring. Hopeless.

Streetlamps brought some light in to the room and my gaze moved to observe the room around me. I noticed on table a bunch of photos and I grabbed some of them starting to look at each of them. They were from ship on cruise and in them was posing in party mood people. In my stomach flipped when I saw Shadow in one picture. In that picture Shadow was posing with some person to the camera only with jeans on. Shadow's trained body and his playful smirk made my lower part pulse and I felt my panties getting more wet.

I got surprised by my own reaction and I wanted to check all photos, but I couldn't get my eyes off from Shadow. Without realizing it, my other hand moved down against my body to the edge of my panties and slipped in. My fingers soon found my wet opening and started pleasing my clitoris and the area around it. My breathing changed and I felt how my body needed some attention. My nipples were hard against the shirt and I struggled while breathing heavily as my hands pleased my lower part. My gaze was still on Shadow in that picture while my thoughts were on that moment when our hips had been pressed hungrily against each other on that dancefloor in club. I took a sharp breath and let my two fingers slide in. In my head lost that thought that it would be Shadow's dick inside me instead of my fingers and felt my orgasm coming closer faster. I pumped my fingers slowly in and rolled my tumb on my clitoris.

I lowered the photo from my hands on table and started caressing my breasts. I tried to control my voice, but there was few moans which forcefully escaped from my lips. I felt my orgasm being very close while Shadow was still in my mind, but then the hedgehog next to me moved and I freezed on my spot. I turned to look at Sonic who moved once again until was sleeping peacefully.

Yes, Sonic. I felt guilty about this and couldn't continue pleasing myself anymore. I felt myself stupid and even though my lower part was pulsing its own rhythm, my head wanted to wipe away my heated thoughts. I'm not allowed to touch myself while thinking Shadow, not especially in this spot, sleeping Sonic next to me.

But the heat inside me kept my mind restless and I knew that I couldn't sleep now. I rose from bed and walked through the dark apartment to the kitchen to get some water. From kitchen to the baclony leading door was open and I walked to the balcony hoping the outside air cool me down. Small wind of early morning brought some relief and I stayed on balcony for a moment while leaning on the railing. The air caressed my bare skin and I shivered a little while feeling my nipples get hard against my shirt once again.

I was in my thoughts when I jumped as I heard the door squeak. I turn around and froze as my gaze met Shadow's red ones.

"I thought that I heard some noise from kitchen. Didn't you get sleep as well?" Shadow asked.

"No. It's so hot." I stated shortly and felt my voice trembling.

I my mind I thank the darkness of the night because it covered the red blush on my cheeks. There he was now. Shadow who I had thought while caressed myself just a moments ago. I moved my gaze away from Shadow's eyes but then my eyes got stuck on Shadow's bare chest. Shadow had only boxers on and I felt embarrassed. I suddenly was aware of my own clothing – or actually the tightness of it.

I turned to watch the area in front of me and Shadow came next to me. We were leaning against the railing of the balcony without saying anything and the excitement inside me grew. I couldn't help with it that my body shook a little. I tried to tell myself how stupid I was; nothing cannot happen, everything was just my imagination. Shadow barely even saw me as woman, to him I was just Sonic's girlfriend. But for some reason that thought hurted my feelings. My body wanted Shadow wanting me and watching me the way he watched at that club dancefloor. Pressing his body against mine. I felt my lower stomach get tight and warm and my juices were running down on my already wet panties. The cool air got my fur rise and I wrapped my arms around myself. Shadow turned to look at me.

"Do you have cold?" Shadow cared and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I ended up pressing myself a little bit too close to him. Our gazes met and none of us didn't know what to say. Also, for some reason, we didn't move away from each other or away from uncomfortable position. I felt the hand on my shoulders move down and stay on my hip. Then it continued its way to my butt. I felt burning sensation inside me growing up hard and lust covering my mind.

Shadow turned me around facing away from him and pressed himself against my back. I felt on my lower back his hard groin area and on my stomach Shadow's pressing hand. That hand moved once again its route without permission. Fingers touched the edge of my shirt and stopped for a moment on that spot, like hesitating. I pressed myseld more tighter against Shadow and that hand moved once again. It slipped under my short shirt and fingertips met my breats. I heard Shadow let out a breath mouth open next to my ear. That hand pressed completely on my breast and thumb found my nipple, played with it making my legs shake. The other hand found its way too and together they rubbed my breasts almost roughly. I whined lustfully my eyes closed.

Shadow gave light kisses and licks around my neck. They even came on my cheek. I turned my head to face his and our lips met for a light kiss. I could handle the hands anymore and pressed my hip harder against Shadow's and like answering my request, his other hand went down against my stomach to my panties. We broke our kiss and I panted hard. Shadow's hand followed my panties line teasing, to my thighs and stayed for a moment on my inner thigh without touching my special spot. I was panting and I pressed the back of my head against Shadow's shoulder.

I turned my head and met his gaze again while fingers pressed against my fabric covered area. The middle finger started caressing my clitoris while I kept my gaze locked with Shadow's and I felt my whole body shaking in heat.

I couldn't take it anymore and lead with my hand Shadow's fingers under my panties. Those finger pressed against my wet opening and then one of them suddenly went inside another following right after. This made me gasp and breath in heavily when those shivers ran around my body. As Shadow moved his fingers inside me, there could be heard slippery noises which, I think, made him even more excited.

Shadow pressed and rubbed his hard groin against my butt more roughly and his face showed that he was in pleasure. I moaned out as fingers played on my clitoris and I squeezed hard the railing with my hands as my orgasm finally arrived. I tried to catch my breath as those waves took over my body, my back arch and I felt the wonderful feeling covering me.

After my orgasm I felt how my panties were ripped down on my ankles and I heard the fabric being moved as Shadow digged his penis out from his boxers tightness. Shadow pressed my back with his hand gently down and I leaned down against the railing. Behind me heavily breathing hedgehog rose me a little by my hips, and I felt how his penis pushes inside me powerfully from behind. Shadow grunted and started pushing deep inside me, pulling away and then pushed as deep as he could. I panted hard as I felt my heat taking once again control of my body and I answered Shadow's movements as much as I could from my position.

Shadow's hand rose up against my stomach to my breasts and played with them lustfully while other held tightly on my lower part. The previous teasing was over and now it was animal desire playing. Shadow's movements became more rough.

I felt every single move deep inside me and my pussy squeezed the life out of Shadow's penis. I moaned out as I felt my own juices on my thighs. Shadow panted loudly behind me and caressed all his could my body. I felt my orgasm coming again and my back arched by its strength. Like electric, good feeling spread to my whole body and I whined exhausted.

The strength of my orgasm and the squeezing flesh around Shadow's dick got him break too and soon I felt him tense up and after few deep push, he let his seed out. His dick pulsed inside me and I felt his sperm come inside me while he growled against my shoulder. Finally he collapsed on me panting hard, his hands covering my breasts. Pulsing penis inside me fell out of me and I felt sperm come down on my thighs with my own juices.

It felt like forever until Shadow let go of me completely and I turned to face this hedgehog gaze. He smiled and wiped gently my cheek and I knew that our friendship just got the new interesting level. This summer will be interesting...

End.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading! Leave review plz~


End file.
